Increasing densification of circuits used in the field of precision electronic devices in recent years, leading to extremely narrow electrode widths and electrode spacing, is a cause of more frequent flaking, peeling and shifting of wirings. In order to solve this problem, electrical and electronic circuit-connecting materials with excellent low-temperature fast-curing properties and adequately long usable life have been developed (for example, see International Patent Publication No. 98/44067 and International Patent Publication No. 01/015505).